The present invention is directed to an optical badge reader similar to that described in U.S. Pat. No. 4,114,028 to Baio et al., and assigned to the assignee of the present invention.
In the above-mentioned patent, an optical badge reader is provided with a strobe generator which is pushed by a badge as it is inserted into the badge reader. The strobe generator is provided with a plurality of spaced slots and is disposed between a light source and a light sensor such that the slots cause the light sensor to generate strobe signals for reading each column of data on the optical badge as it is inserted into the reader.
The badge utilized in the above-mentioned patent is provided with a plurality of data slots arranged in rows and columns which provide the identification data. Light sources are aligned with the rows of slots on the badge and provide a light beam to a light detector through the associated slot in the badge to thereby indicate the presence of such slot to downstream processing electronics.
While such optical badge reading devices are satisfactory for most applications, for other applications additional security measures may be required. Specifically, the punched code on the badges is discernible from a visible inspection, and therefore reproducable by unauthorized persons.